


[龙獒/龙科]一眼万年[龙虎生肖人设，番外]

by TuiMao



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	

张继科对于人世间很留恋，人间那些纷扰和烦恼，曾经看来微不足道但轮到自己的时候才发现人正是因为这些才有了喜怒哀乐，才会因为一些小事高兴很长一阵子，比如几个冰激凌，比如一个好笑的段子，再比如有个孩子蹭在他怀里腼腆不肯喊他。  
他并不讨厌作为人的日子，作为灵兽的时候他只是人世间的匆匆过客，大概他也沾染了世俗的气息。  
他甚至怀疑究竟哪个才是真，就像周庄梦蝶，说不定这一切只是人间那个爱打瞌睡的叫做张继科的人的一个梦。  
他蹲在地上把一只扭着身体翻来滚去的小虎崽抓回来按平了趴好，等他刚弄好这只边上另一只又溜开了伸着爪子去挠有刺的月季，他忙不迭地拖着它后腿往回拽，那小老虎张大嘴毫无威慑力奶声奶气地嘶叫着，他赶紧抓起它爪子，一根花刺嵌在里头。等张继科终于把这堆小老虎摆平了一排摊开趴在那儿晒太阳他也累地坐在草地上打着哈欠发呆。  
他一定是太闲了才会答应帮肖战照顾这些刚出生没多久的小老虎，他干脆躺倒了在虎仔们边上，单手托着脑袋一起晒太阳。日头晒得他昏昏欲睡，为了提神他嗅了下鼻子，说好了要来帮他一起照顾小老虎的那个人在这个点儿才来，他闻到了马龙的味道。  
张继科在草地上打了个滚，化了个和虎仔们差不多大的小老虎蹲在一侧，想要暗中观察马龙会有什么反应。  
马龙在很远的地方就瞧见了那一字排开的肥不溜啾毛茸茸小老虎，他也一眼就看出了张继科。他走过去盘腿坐了下去，捉了一只就放在腿上揉着后背，他少时伺弄了张继科那么些日子，知道弄哪儿会让它特别舒适。那小虎崽不多会儿就咧着嘴翻了个身把肚皮露了出来，他把手指伸到它口边，小虎崽伸着鲜红的舌尖舔了舔，老虎的舌面其实一点都不柔软。  
张继科看他完全没搭理自己，愤愤地用爪子刨着眼前的草茎。  
马龙你果然在外面有别的小老虎了！  
马龙像是听到他一般，大笑着把那只小老虎放下，屈膝向前爬了些一把提起张继科两只前爪举到眼前，“继科儿你都一把年纪了还玩这个？是不是怀念以前我抱你的时候。”  
还没等马龙反应过来手中已经空空如也，张继科已经变回了人形靠坐在他身后。他放下悬在半空中的手，悄悄向后按在张继科的手上。张继科都没有挣扎一下，他就是欣赏这样的坦诚。  
张继科忽然反应过来他这是徒劳无功，他们本就不同于一般兽类，马龙自然是一眼就能看出他。  
马龙如同感应到了他所思，又笑了起来，“哪怕不用天眼去分辨，也能看出来有只虎仔比别人都要肥一些，肚子都要垂到地上了。”  
“你才肥！小肥龙！”张继科黑着脸抬起手臂用力向后肘击他。  
马龙是来向他道别的，这一年是龙年，他是这一年的守护神，自然要忙一些，某地干旱严重，再无降雨就要颗粒无收。他们约了三日后在当初马龙遭天劫的那一处水潭相见。  
那里三面屏山，一侧植满了青竹，悠然隐蔽，又加上流水淙淙，龙性喜水，天然一个幽会好去处。在屋内折腾久了就想变着花样换个地儿，这处是他们偶尔换换口味的几个地方里最喜欢的。秦志戬每次知道他们要出去疯就一副欲言又止的样子，肖战倒是说出去吸收下日月天地精华也好，在家里房子都要被你们拆了。

 

他如约而至，马龙也未迟到。他望着水里透亮的龙鳞发着呆，视线向上挪到马龙胸口中央，那里有一块红色的伤疤，深陷下去宛如挖走了一块肉，在马龙白皙的肤色上显得尤为狰狞。逆鳞拔掉了，也化不回去了。他承了马龙这份情，也回予了同样热烈浓稠的相思。  
他现在依然能回想起自己对马龙说的那两句话。  
愿得一人心，白首不相离。  
我不会放手，你也不要。  
马龙是那么轻易地信了他，将执念刻在了魂里，才会在轮回里依然执着不肯放手。  
“你在想写什么有的没的。”马龙用他那种惯用的温柔声调轻声说着，借着水里将张继科向岸边推着，乘其不备将他翻过来一托背部朝上按在光溜溜的石上，用了些力气响亮一掌拍在张继科屁股上，又揉面团一般抓了那结实饱满的肉来回搓捏，几下那肉就带着水光就红得和石榴籽儿似的，马龙向上挪了下身体，贴在张继科后背上，一只手还抓着他屁股不肯松开，肉鼓鼓涨涨都嵌在指缝儿里，“都说老虎屁股摸不得。”  
张继科被他突如其来的一顿搓揉弄得也上了些火，屁股有些疼有些麻，倒让下面抬起了头，他伸了只手到下面套了几下，他动作越大，那水声就越响。  
“继科儿你怎么不等我。”马龙稍稍分开张继科的腿，将他那根从后面伸进来，夹在张继科腿间蛋下蹭了起来。马龙下半身没有化回人，龙形的时候那东西比人形更粗大好几分，沉甸甸一根挤在张继科双腿里，顶着他的肉蛋抽插，几乎是擦着张继科那根一起向前动。  
“操……”张继科趴在石头上喘着粗气，指尖死死扣着石缝，身体随着身后马龙的节奏一起一伏，背沟里的水珠不停向下奔到他的臀缝里。  
马龙伸出了爪子将张继科两条腿朝里夹，张继科腿间皮肤光洁紧致，虽然没有里面软热，但肉蛋和腿间密布了张继科更多的敏感点，两人都得了趣，不用他按着，张继科就自动把他绞得更紧了  
他不用看也知道张继科腿间皮肤一定磨得发红了，双手覆在了张继科腹部，对方不知道是最近吃多了还是怎么的，那里较之之前的紧绷变得松软了不少，张继科不耐痒，他一碰他肚子他就扭动了起来，不肯再好好夹着他那根，“不会是有小崽了吧？”他轻轻舔了下张继科耳廓，索性将张继科翻了过来放在石壁上，掰开他双腿，张继科那一根翘翘地挺在空中，他得不到安慰，红着眼梢挣扎要弹起来。  
马龙把他按了回去，弯下腰凑到他肉柱边吹了口气，抬头露出了他那平和无害的笑容，“人类不是都说虎鞭特别壮阳？”说着就将那一根一路吞了下去，张继科肉头早就流了些咸腥的体液，马龙几个回合吮吸，那粉色的柱体皮肉撑涨开了，青筋脉络清清楚楚。他们对彼此身体一清二楚，张继科经不起撩拨他最知道。他伸出拇指摩挲着头部小口，在肉柱上左一下右一下亲吻吸咬，捻起他肉蛋间的皮肉搓揉挤按，不一会儿张继科腿间那一包便被他弄得整个都发红，他一手抓着马龙湿漉漉的头发，一手扣紧身下石头，向前夹紧臀挺着腰低声呻吟。不知道是他情动还是日头太毒辣，他从脸面到身体都泛着红，晒得他晕头转向身体软绵，魂都像从下面被马龙吸走了一样，没有用多久他就射在了马龙嘴里。  
高潮一过他就控制不了自己维持全人形，黄黑相间的尾巴从后面伸了出来，翘着靠在马龙下半身龙体上，头顶也冒出来两只半圆形的精神虎耳。  
马龙含着张继科的精液爬了上来，俯首和着口水吐到张继科胸口上，指尖抹开了弄得张继科两个乳首白渍一片，马龙自己都脸红了下，这样像是张继科流了什么奇怪的汁液。他轻轻捏着张继科的细软乳毛，牵着周遭的皮肤都紧了起来，乳粒还黏着白色液体，马上紧缩着站了起来，张继科吃痛皱着脸。  
马龙低头狠狠吸了一口那心尖上的软肉，舌面扫着乳粒吸干净了那些精液，张继科只觉得胸前皮肤紧得发疼，他胡乱抓着马龙的头发将他拉过来亲吻，马龙口内的味道让他有点无所适从，只能眼一闭红着脸卷着舌头和他缠弄。  
马龙手里也没闲着，撸了几把张继科性器还吐着的残液，向后抹着湿润了那两颗肉蛋，再向下些涂在那软肉上，那口本紧合着，在他用指尖哺食似的戳弄了几次后咂吧着开了一些，像是知道要喂它吃好吃的，叽咕叽咕便咽了下去那些白色液体。马龙进出顺利了些，加了一根手指，稍稍弯着手指捣弄进去，他抽出来的时候，软肉吸附在他手上一样咬着他不肯让他离去，他撑开手指，能看到那翻出来的深红色活肉。  
他只要动一下，下面小口就水声作响，像是迎合他又像是邀请他。他抽了出来凑到唇边舔了舔，张继科满是熟透了的味道。他握着下面那根在他入口上来回拍打了几下，龙的性器比他人形的要粗大许多，肉头更肥厚，柱身也又圆又粗，张继科曾经开玩笑说他下面那根太狰狞凶残，和他的脸一点都不配。  
人都道龙生九子，如果他不是用这根将张继科操开操熟他们哪儿来的九子呢？  
马龙挺着腰将冠头戳在那半张着的小口慢慢朝前顶进，拉过张继科的虎尾扫在那肉粉色的小口处，激得张继科又要弹起来，虎尾上的硬毛刺得软嫩肉口微微发红，马龙一路挤着张继科内里长了芽头似的软肉往里送，等里头软肉吸吮够了撑开了他的形便往外抽，一抽一送深浅不一，搞得张继科也摸不准他哪下重哪下轻，又刺激又难受，只得开着粗壮结实的腿让他操个够。  
马龙俯下身揉着张继科的虎耳，下头没停过，捣得他腿间湿泞不堪，张继科眼里带着高潮临近的水光，湿着那眼角，像沾着春雨的桃花瓣儿动了情，张继科只有这种时候才老实乖乖依他摆弄，他抬高了张继科的腰，每拍一下张继科的屁股，他里头软肉又咬他阴茎三分，像是没有极限一样越吸越紧，臀肉被打得比夏日火烧暮霞还有过之，虎尾也一下下鞭在马龙背上留下一道道红痕。  
他们像是较劲一样，终于还是马龙败下阵来，“继科儿……我像要化在你里头了”马龙喘着气捅了百八十下将精液全都射在里头，他终于全部化为人形压在张继科身上，张继科也咬着下唇蹭着下体在马龙身上又射了一波，他真的是一点力气都没了，甚至都懒得推开马龙。末了他依稀只听见马龙咬着他耳朵说这儿真好，他们应该在这里多来几次。

 

人间关于龙存在与否的传说从未停止，譬如在他们路过的这个茶楼里，有位老者信誓旦旦地说龙是真的存在的，为此和其他食客争得面红耳赤。  
“老哥哥，你也没亲自见过你怎么那么确信呢？”另个老头轻摇着扇子摇摇头。  
“我见过啊！”老头一扔扇子站了起来，“我前些日子放鸟路过那潜龙渊，亲眼看到一个半身是龙的后生仔按着另一个后生仔干那档子事。”  
一桌人立刻哄笑开了，藏在屏风后那一桌的张继科只怪自己耳力太好，瞬间脸黑如炭，马龙只是赔笑，“那地方挺好的，下次我们注意便是。”  
张继科心想老子还会陪你去我额头上就没有那三横一竖的王！

 

番外的番外：  
虎：为何人间只有虎皮蛋虎皮蛋糕没有龙皮蛋？  
龙：可能他们也是知道老虎比较好吃吧。


End file.
